Passionate Hearts Awakening
by St. Mayhew
Summary: Sora stands upon the Balcony over looking the Uprising Falls. "For UZUMAKI-SAMA!" One-shot/songfic


**Passionate Hearts Awakening  
**By: St. Mayhew

I got this idea from listening to someone playing Passion by Utada Hikaru on piano and I couldn't help myself but imagine this scene taking place. I will admit this though, this is for Uzumaki-sama. I promised her a few years back that I'd write a song fic for her, and well here it is. Enjoy everyone. Takes place during Kingdom Hearts. A bit different than the original story line.

* * *

Sora stood upon the balcony of the castle at Hallow Bastion that overlooked the small world. He could see far below, the Uprising Falls and for the first time actually looked at their beauty. The faint stars from above shone into the watery depths far below and every so often; made the water sparkle. But as quickly as the falls would sparkle, they'd dim to nothing but darkness. Not even the roar of them could be heard from so high up.

Tilting his head to look up towards the sky, Sora frowned as clouds had once more blocked out the night sky. His pouting face made him look younger than his already fourteen years of age, and had the affect on his heart. That affect, was simply a look of utmost heartbreak. He, Sora, had travelled to many different worlds, fought off countless enemies, came out on top of all others, but his heart was a heavy one.

"Riku... Where are you..." Sora asked himself softly and held back unshed tears. "Why did you choose the Darkness over your own friends..."

As if just by thinking it, he could remember that fateful day back on his Islands...no, not his, but THEIR island. Destiny Isle. When he had just been to afraid to reach for his friends hand and keep the darkness from over taking his best friend in the world, and leaving him stranded without a friendly face. He had been through so much alone, without anyone to comfort him and tell him they'd keep him safe.

Screaming in as much fury as anger, Sora summoned Oath-keeper into his outstretched hand and without as much as a second thought, brought down the few Wizard Heartless that has spawned. As more minor heartless appeared from the dark depths of the shadows, he fought more in more in his rage and couldn't help but start humming. It was a song filled with his broken heart and filled with his undying friendship and his undying passion for his best friend.

_"__Omoidaseba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa doko made mo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita"_

The song being hummed seemed to make the Oath-Keeper's own inner light shine brilliantly, becoming a mini-star, that cast the shadows away. The Heartless; however, wanted to exterminate the light from the Keyblade Wielder. Even as they drew closer they uponed their mouths and let out a harsh scream, but Sora kept humming.

_"Natsukashii iro ni mado ga somaru"_

Turning to look up at the windows, they seemed to brighten themselves from Sora's own inner light that was being brought out by the Keyblade he now wielded upon the balcony overlooking the Uprising Falls. Staring out of those windows, Sora could swear he saw a figure looking down at him. That only strengthened Sora's need to finish off the Heartless in his path upon the balcony and continue on towards the Castle's Inner Sanctum.

_"Mae wo muitereba  
Mata aemasu ka  
Mirai wa doko e demo tsudzuiteiru n' da  
Ooki na kanban no shita de  
Jidai no utsuroi wo mite itai na"_

Suddenly looking forward towards the door that was so close and yet so far. Sora wanted to met Riku again more than anything, to just face him one more time, and this time without weapons. This time, with words and feelings. If only the Darkness had not come to their world, the future would have kept going forward, their future. That was shattered first, when Kairi had appeared as if out of no where. Her landing had been at a billboard with a bright shining sun that simply said, welcome to Destiny Isle.

_"Nido to aenu  
Hito ni basho ni  
Mado wo akeru  
Omoidaseba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa doko made mo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa itsumademo nemutte ita"_

Shaking from his inner thoughts of the past, Sora struck down the last Heartless in his path and stood to look out towards the falls one last time before going to confront whomever was waiting for him with the dark castle. However, as he stood there, he could still feel the eyes of someone, or rather someones staring down at him. Closing his eyes, he remembered more vibrantly all the places he had been, all the friends he had made, and all those around him that he swore to protect from the Heartless. His strength was his Heart, his Heart was his Light, and within that Light, was Riku. The one he wanted to understand more than anything, was Riku. For him to understand that he fought, to bring him back.

Sora opened his eyes and felt the first few tears drop from his eyes. They felt hot against his cold skin, but that heat left with a gust of cold air hitting him from the watery depths below. Sora cried for Donald and Goofy, who had fallen into the darkness when they first reached the castle. He cried for Kairi, who had awoken and fled only leaving behind the Keychain to awaken Oath-Keeper. To Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Cloud, who all knew one another from the very place he now stood. Lastly, he cried for himself, because he felt cheated out of the only person he had truly cared for in ways he had not cared for his other allies.

_"Zutto mae ni suki datta hito  
Fuyu ni kodomo ga umareru sou da  
Mukashi kara no kimari goto wo  
Tama ni utagaitaku naru yo  
Zutto wasurerarenakatta no  
Nengajou wa shashin tsuki kana  
Watashitachi ni dekinakatta koto wo  
Totemo natsukashiku omou yo  
My fears, my lies  
Aozora no shita"_

Wiping his eyes, he stopped humming and turned on his heel. He would not cry anymore, he would not hurt anymore. He would confront the one he loved, and bring him back. Even if it meant trying a million times and losing each one. He wanted Riku to understand, that Darkness couldn't comfort him, but Sora could at least try to make him feel more alive and free from the chains that bound him.

Running into the Castle, he looked back once, and saw that his light had acted like he thought. The Uprising Falls, shimmered and danced from his inner light. However, as Sora entered the castle, the water went back from being bright and carefree, to dark and desolate. They had lost their light once, but when the clouds started to scatter, they regained it. A continues cycle, that Sora understood, far too well.

* * *

End Notes: So what did you think? I don't own the song, Passion. But it adds to it.


End file.
